The End of Madness
by Taken0By0Madness
Summary: Ever since Ash and Asura have been sealed away, the world has been at ease. But even after a certain amount of time, evil must rise again. Thanks to the help of a witch, the two meisters have awoken. Asura has gone into hiding and Ash has been taken into recovery. But when Ash experiences this new time, she feels regret. Upon this realization, Ash is determined to save Asura.
1. Chapter 1

The End of Madness

Prologue

Madness, that is the only sanity left in Ash and Asura. Being locked away in darkness has taught them that. And they have one person to thank; Death. To seal away Asura's madness, Death imprisoned him in a bag of his own flesh. As for Ash, she's been sealed by the use of her own weapon, Xavier.

It has been so long since that day the two meisters have been sealed away. 800 years by Ash's count. During that time, Asura has been lost in thought on most occasions. What he thought about wasn't her business.

"Do you still believe we will be reborn?" Asura asked her.

"Of course I do," she answered then sensed something through Xavier. "What's that?"

Asura's mad laugh echoed throughout her mind. "It appears we have visitors. I'll entertain our guests if you don't mind."

Ash smiled and closed her eyes. "By all means, you are closer to madness than I. The very essence of madness comes from you."

_"Ash, your wish may come true," _Xavier told her. _"The people coming, they are determined to set Asura free."_

Ash opened her eyes. "Then let them come."

Chapter One

After a certain amount of time being trapped in Ash's stone prison, she learned how to free her soul from her body for a time so then she may walk around the shrine she and Asura have been trapped within. It's just a nice exercise since there is nothing to do within the shrine.

"Do you how far away they are?" Ash asked Asura as she touched his skin.

She saw Asura respond to her touch. "They should already be here. Don't worry; I'll make sure you get a good laugh out of this."

"I'm counting on you," Ash said.

As if on cue, Ash heard the doors opening. She turned around to see a man and a woman at the door. The woman was dressed in a black dress with white dots all over it, a funny looking orange hat, a long sleeved grey shirt, white boots and black leggings. She was carrying a brief case. The man was tall and muscular. He was wearing a black shirt with a sort of design on his shoulder, black and white striped pants and he had an iron chain ball attached to one of his feet.

"Our guests are here," Ash whispered.

Asura laughed. "Good, I'm glad…"

Ash sat in front of Asura's prison and watched the madness at work. The man walked forward without fear as for the girl, she was already trembling. Every few steps she took, she looked around.

Ash chuckled. "Already afraid? But the fun hasn't begun yet."

The girl shook her head and jogged to catch up with her friend. After a few moments, she looked around.

"Asura, be kind to the poor girl," Ash said as the girl dropped her brief case. "Look, she's absolutely terrified," the girl reached for a rusted stake and pointed it at her neck.

"You're right… she's too easy to break," Asura said. "Let's see how her friend fares."

Ash watched the man slowly descend into madness. He blanked out then walked towards Ash's stone body.

"Asura, what are you doing?" Ash asked, panic rising in her tone.

"If you could read souls, you would make him to the same thing," Asura answered simply. "Just wait and see."

Obeying Asura's instructions, she waited. The man grabbed Xavier's hilt then pulled the blade out. Her eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

Then man sat down crossed legged looked at his feet then brought Xavier over his head, as if he were going to cut it off. Just as he was about to, he and the girl came to their sense and threw away their near suicidal weapons.

"Asura," Ash rasped as the kishin of madness laughed. "Xavier is a weapon not a damn play-thing."

"Hey Eruka, look at this," the man said as he looked closely at Ash's body.

"What is it?" the woman, Eruka, joined him.

"This must be where I got the sword," he said.

Ash stood up and walked towards them. She looked over the man's shoulder and saw that the wound created by Xavier closed. It was clean pale flesh. What's happening?

"Is it possible that this woman and the kishin are connected?" the man said.

"We don't have time to think about that," Eruka said. "Look, we were instructed to free the kishin, so let's do that and get out of here," she shuddered. "This place gives me the creeps."

"As you have every right to say," Ash said.

Eruka gasped then looked at Ash's soul. She cried and fell back. "F-Free, there's a ghost…"

The man Free looked at Ash. "Who the hell are you?"

"You can see me?" Ash cocked her head.

"Well, yes," he stood up. "Unless you're a hallucination."

"Considering what you recently been through, I wouldn't blame you for making that assumption," Ash sensed three other souls through Xavier. "If you wish to awaken Asura, do it quickly. No doubt you will be interrupted."

Free nodded. "Right," he looked at Eruka. "Let's go."

As the duo resumed their way towards Asura, Ash's soul returned to her body and she saw nothing but darkness.

"That's odd," Ash thought. "Even after eight hundred years my body can still regenerate from a wound like that. How can that be? Is that the consequence of a meister getting skewered by their own weapon? They don't die but turn into stone?

_"Ash…" _that was Xavier's voice.

"Xavier! I thought you have been silenced for good," Ash said in a tone of relief.

_"It was my punishment for letting Death use me as he did. I remained silent and did not speak to you until a time where you will be set free."_

"Like now?"

_"Yes. Move your body Ash. You have spent eight hundred years resting. You will have the required amount of strength to free yourself from this prison."_

"Then I should thank Free once I have the chance."

Because of the tight fit, Ash had a very limited amount of space to move. If she were trapped in regular stone, she would have broken free easily. But this was different. It really did use a lot of effort to break free. She first moved her arms, and then she freed her torso and waist. She rolled her head around and the stone easily fell off.

Ash panted and used her free hands to support herself as she fell forward. "Damn, Death really doesn't play around," she blinked tiredly. "How pathetic, I'm already tired."

Ash blinked a few more times and her senses slowly came back to her. The room became clear. She saw Free being fired continuously shoot by a young boy in a black suit wielding two hand canons. No… they were smaller and had a different design. Twin pistols maybe? Yes those were the weapons.

Ash gritted her teeth as she pulled herself forward. Her legs are the last body part she needs to free. Her hearing soon awoke and she heard a loud boy coming into the room. Her eyes looked in that direction. She saw a young boy with spiky blue hair heading towards Eruka and she was holding a syringe filled with black liquid. Asura came into mind. Black blood!

With a burst of strength and speed, Ash finally freed herself and leaped into Eruka's defense. Ash blocked the boy's attack.

"What the?" the boy said and jumped back. "Where did she come from?"

Ash breathed heavily then fell to one knee. "What are you waiting for?" Ash looked at Eruka. "_Go."_

Eruka swallowed as fear filled her eyes. She turned and ran towards Asura.

"Don't bother with her Blackstar!" the boy in the black suit said. "She's on the verge of collapsing. Just get the black blood!"

"Right," the boy, Blackstar, responded.

"No," Ash said and blocked the boy's path.

"Get out of my way!" he said and attacked.

Ash lifted her arm to block the attack. Blackstar's black blade connected with it and created a deep gash, black blood poured out.

"Shit…" Ash said as she struggled to hold her ground. "I'm so weak that I can't block this child's attack."

"Who are you calling a child?!" Blackstar demanded then used his shadow to toss Ash away.

Ash hit the ground and didn't get up. She felt too weak to do so. So she just closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take her as the battle went on without her.

"I'm sorry if I failed you Asura," she said to the kishin.

"Believe me when I say; you won't," Asura responded. "You clearly forgot what madness is capable of. Especially when I am its controller."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ash only remembered flashes after what Asura told her. She remembered Blackstar cutting one of the chains that held Asura, Eruka succeeding in injecting the black blood into Asura's prison, Asura awoke then escaped through the ceiling and a blurry face picked her up while his mouth moved. After that… nothing.

"I will find you Ash," she heard Asura say. "But first I need to recover my strength. Don't do anything drastic, alright?"

Ash opened her eyes and saw a dark ceiling. She tilted her head to the side. "Xavier? Where am I?"

_"My eyes are your eyes, Ash," _he explained. _"Therefore, when you go blind, I go blind."_

"Oh…" Ash sat up and the blanket that covered her folded in lap. She quickly pulled it back up while her face turned red. "Why… why am I naked?"

Her question was soon answered when Free opened the door. "Oh, you're awake."

Ash held Xavier in one hand while the other held the blanket over her chest. _"Did you do this?" _she asked demonically.

Free lifted his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Hey, I didn't take your clothes off. That was Eruka. She couldn't stand to let you wear bloodstained clothes, so she went out to get more."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Then maybe I should have left you to die in that shrine."

Ash gasped then retracted Xavier. "You were the one who carried me out?"

"Well, you did try to save Eruka and I couldn't just leave you alone, broken and such."

"I should say thank you then, right?"

"That seems like the most appropriate action."

"Then thank you. Uh Free, can you tell me what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was too weak to stay awake. I don't remember anything."

"Well let's see…" he leaned against the doorway. "Eruka injected the black blood into the kishin, he created a path outside, fought Death, escaped and being the gentleman I am, I carried you out of the city."

"So you helped a stranger?" Ash pulled her knees to her chest. "There must be another reason why you helped me, what do you want?"

"Let's start with the introductions, what's your name and what connection do you have with the kishin?"

She knew it. "My name is Ash and I am a very close friend to Asura."

"So you're partners?"

"More like lovers."

Free froze and stared at her in surprise. "You're what?!"

"Is that really so surprising? Why else would Death seal me instead of killing me?" Ash raised an eyebrow and rested her head against her knuckles. "Oh… did you want a chance with me?"

Free staggered back. "I-I…"

"Choose your words carefully. If there's something you don't want to get between; it's Asura and his woman."

"Damn witch," Free left the room with the door closing behind him.

Ash laughed. "Oh I see. It's like those tales of knights; you rescue a damsel in distress and you except a certain type of gratitude in return. Then again, I could be wrong."

Soon after Ash finished her thought, another guest burst into her room. It was Eruka.

_"Be careful Ash," _Xavier said. _"That woman is a witch. But she's using your technique so then her soul would appear human."_

"Even if she is a witch, I owe her for freeing Asura and getting me new clothing," Ash responded.

Eruka noticed the huntress starring. "Oh you're awake. I'm glad," she approached Ash with a bundle in her arms.

"Are you the one responsible for my recovery?" Ash asked.

"Uhm… yeah. You lost a lot of blood. But, why did you help me?"

"You wanted to free Asura, correct? I wanted him free too, so I couldn't allow that child to harm you, even if I did faint after that second strike."

Eruka chuckled. "Wow, you're a nicer person than I thought."

"That is only because you are kind to me. If you were rude, then I would be forced to use my silver tongue, as Xavier calls it. Free said you went to get me new clothes. Is that what the bundle is?"

Eruka looked down. "Yeah. It took me a while to find your preferred style. It isn't exactly the same, but I hope you'll like it."

"So as long as it fits," Ash used one arm to accept the bundle. "Thank you. Another thing Eruka."

"Yeah?"

Ash offered her a smile. "Death will find a way around that technique of yours. If you don't want him to find out you're a witch, conceal your soul even further, until its invisible, like mine," what is she thinking?! Giving advice to the enemy!

Eruka stared at her in surprise. "S-sure. I'll try. But how do you know that I'm a witch?"

"That technique of yours, it originated from me."

"R-really? What else can you do?"

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Eruka, please leave. I need to change, I can stay naked forever."

Eruka laughed with her. "I know how you feel, let me know if you need anything."

Ash nodded then Eruka left. Ash's smile faltered. "What the hell am I doing? I can't befriend a witch. Ugh, that amount of time I spent trapped in stone must've affected my way of thinking," she tossed the covers off of her then stepped onto the cool floor. Ash unfolded then bundle and looked at the clothing Eruka brought her. "At least she got my style correct."

Eruka brought Ash a short sleeved brown tunic, short black trousers, a pair of black knee high boots and brown leather forearm gauntlets. The under garments were included as well.

After Ash put on her new clothes, which fitted quite comfortably, she left her room and searched for an exit. But, the house she was in was built like a maze. There were countless corridors, staircases and rooms. Not to mention the only source of light was a certain number of candles and glowing green lines on the floors and walls.

"If I can't find the exit, I'll just break down the damn walls," Ash said.

_"I don't see why you don't do it now," _Xavier pointed out.

"But that would be rude," a familiar female voice said.

Ash turned around and saw a young girl standing in front of her. She wore a short black dress with a hood that had a white snake eye on each side of the hood.

"Who are you child?" Ash asked.

She chuckled. "I don't sound like much of a child now do I?"

"A witch?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Correct and I'm quite sure that you remember me. I am Medusa and I allowed you to recover in my home."

"Medusa…" Ash's hand tightened into a fist. "Give me another reason as to why I shouldn't kill you."

"I'm the one responsible for your and the kishin's freedom."

"Are you now? It's my understanding that Eruka and Free acted on their own."

Medusa chuckled. "Oh no, I gave them their orders. I am the one who actually planned your freedom, since I couldn't create my own kishin. One that resembled to your type, Ash."

_"You planted a demon sword within a human body?" _Xavier asked.

"I did. But Chrona was weak," Medusa gave Ash an unpleasant smile. "You on the other hand are strong."

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked.

"You hate Death, right?"

Ash didn't move or respond. She just kept a close eye on the witch.

Medusa pouted then used a child's voice. "Not answering isn't nice you know?"

"Don't mock me witch," Ash began to form Xavier in her hand.

Medusa quickly switched to her regular voice. "Alright, alright, there's no need to get violent. What I propose is we work together."

Ash stopped forming Xavier. She stared at this witch. "Just tell me where the exit is. I have intention of working with you."

"Surely you realize how great of an opportunity this is for you."

"Push me any further witch and I will kill you, child's body or no."

Medusa gasped and backed away, Ash sensed her fear. "The exit is just straight ahead."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Ash asked then walked towards the exit.

Before Ash opened the door, she heard Medusa say "You will regret this Ash."

"I look forward to your challenge," Ash responded and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Ash flew over a mist covered swamp, she wondered where Asura could be. Where could a weakened kishin go if he needs to recover strength?

Ash landed on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a forest, a distant city and distant mountains. "He would go in a place where he is secluded from the world. He wouldn't risk devouring a populated city without attracting Death's attention."

"It seems like you have me all figured out," Asura said.

"So now you decide to contact me?" Ash asked.

"Why so cold?" Ash felt the projection, created by madness, of Asura hug her. "I thought you loved me…" she felt a hand reach the edge of her tunic.

Ash flinched then jumped off the cliff. She looked at the projection. "Asura, you haven't contacted me for who knows how long! You could have at least told me where you are."

"I'm really not that far," he answered then pointed at a mountain further away from the distant city. "There's a shrine up there. That's where I'm taking refuge."

"You could have told me that sooner," Ash said as she took a deep breath. "I guess I'm on edge because of our awakening. I'm just waiting for Death to charge me while I'm still in a weakened state."

Asura laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

The projection of Asura faded.

Ash stared at the empty space in annoyance. "To satisfy my curiosity, I must go to you," Ash looked at the mountain Asura previously pointed at. "Why am I not surprised?" she continued to fly.

After flying for a while, Ash began to feel weak. She was forced to land on a patch of grass in the center of the city. Ash looked around as she retracted her wings. There were strange vehicles, buildings with far too many floors, smooth rock roads with lines painted on them and the lamps were encased in sort of glass high above the roads.

"What in the world?" Ash wondered as she cautiously walked around. "Were Asura and I reborn into another dimension?"

_"No Ash," _Xavier answered. _"Humans have merely developed."_

"Developed how?"

_"They found a way to use lightning as a source of electricity, create carriages that have no need of horses, new weapons and they created improved shelters."_

"All within 800 years?" Ash stared in awe as she crossed a street. "I underestimated humanity. It seems coin isn't the only thing on their minds. Hmm… mankind evolved, hasn't it?"

_"It appears that way."_

Ash stopped walking when she spotted a girl no older than ten running through the shadows of the streets.

Ash furrowed her brow. "What's a child doing outside in the middle of the night?"

_"You sound as if I'm an expert on the subject," _Xavier paused for a moment. _"Wait a minute, the girl's being chased."_

"Chased?"

_"Look."_

Ash looked the opposite direction the girl was running; she spotted two grown men running down that same path.

"Where did that brat run off to?" the one in a leather jacket as he and his comrade paused to look around.

"There!" the one in the cotton sweater said and pointed down the path the child ran off to. "I can see the gleam of her necklace."

"No time to waste!" the man wearing the leather jacket said as they took off.

"They are targeting a child for her necklace?" Ash placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head. "That is really pathetic," Ash's gaze turned towards the mountain. "I guess I should continue-"

"Go away!" she heard a girl cry.

Ash whipped her head in the direction. "Those bastards are going to pay!" she ran towards the fight. "Xavier, I need you to guide me."

_"Very well," _Xavier answered. _"Head in the direction those two men have gone after the child," _as Xavier explained the directions, Ash followed. "_Stop in front of that alley up ahead."_

As instructed, Ash came to an abrupt stop. Down the dark alley, she saw the girl being harassed by the two men.

"Just give us the necklace and you won't get hurt," the man in leather said.

"Why don't you follow your own advice and leave?" Ash responded.

The three humans stared at her. The man wearing a cotton sweater was the one to answer. "Yeah? And who are you?"

"Nothing more than a hunter," Ash answered as she approached. "You have one chance; leave the girl be."

The girl looked at Ash with terrified and hope filled eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the man with the leather jacket asked and then the two of them lunged with knives.

"Good," Ash thought as she raised her arms to allow the blades to dig into them. "They are paying attention to me."

"We got you now!" the man with the leather jacket with a cocky grin.

Ash smiled and glanced at him. "Did you notice that I did not cry out in pain?" she flexed her arms and the blades broke. The shards fell to the ground and her black blood worked on repairing her flesh.

The two of them stared at her with a terrified expression.

"Okay," Ash flexed her fingers. "My turn."

Without any use of effort, Ash knocked out the two men. She stared at the two unconscious bodies lying on the filthy ground.

"Why didn't I kill them?" Ash thought then looked at the girl who was still present. "Is it because I do not wish to terrify this girl any further?"

The girl had tears well in her eyes. She was on the verge of crying.

Ash felt very uncomfortable at the situation, what does she do? "Hey, I won't hurt-"

The girl began to bawl then ran towards Ash. The girl threw her arms around Ash's thighs and buried her head into Ash's legs.

Ash stared at her with a shocked expression. "Xavier, what is she doing?" she thought.

_"She has been through a terrifying time," _he answered.

"I still don't see how she needs to cry… I didn't cry when thugs attacked me."

_"Have you forgotten what you became?"_

"Please take me home…" the girl looked up at Ash with red eyes and tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Please miss…"

Ash is a complete stranger to this girl. Even so, Ash knelt down. "Where do you live child?"

The girl wiped her tears using the sleeve of her sweater. "A few blocks away… I can show you the way."

Ash didn't know if it was madness or sanity that made her agree to escort this child home but… she felt her heart ache.

"What am I doing?" Ash thought as she followed the girl through the city.


End file.
